


Thigh-Highs

by scoootieboi



Series: Michjo [2]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Cisswap, Cuddles, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, I swear, Michjo, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, basically endless smut, confident joan, im so gay, mitjo - Freeform, these girls, they're older here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoootieboi/pseuds/scoootieboi
Summary: Joan wants to surprise her girlfriend after a long day at work.





	Thigh-Highs

**Author's Note:**

> More girlfriends because everybody liked the last one and I wanted them to have an established relationship this time around so!!! here is more self-indulgent smut with a hint of fluff because Michelle thinks Joan is just the hottest thing (she is!)
> 
> Characters (both female and male forms!) belong to Mars! Read Long Exposure!

Joan’s skin is soft, freshly shaven and moisturized with a softly-fragranced lotion. Her hair is a bit damp, brushed through and deeply conditioned so that it's extra soft and her dark brown curls shine.

She towels off and smiles at herself in the mirror. Michelle loves her curves, the gentle swell of her chest and the folds of her freckled tummy.

She walks into their small bedroom, grabs the underwear she placed onto the corner of their bed earlier, before she hopped into the shower.

She knew Michelle would be out for a bit, got called in to do some odd job - Joan has learned not to ask questions. Her errands normally last anywhere from two to three hours. It proves to be plenty of time for her to pamper herself and prepare.

Her underwear is lacy, all black. It’s simple, just enough to look fancy - sexy, even - but nothing too uncomfortable or difficult to put on or take off.

Joan thinks back to when she bought the lingerie, remembers the embarrassment painting her cheeks read the entire time she browsed for something that would fit and flatter her figure. She convinced herself it was worth it at the time, thought about how Michelle would react.

She grabs for the folded clothing she left on the bed, slides the fabric onto her body as well. It’s something she’s never worn before, hopes it'll spike a bigger reaction than the lingerie. Michelle has seen her in a lacy bra before, but _this_ \- this should be new.

She sprawls out on her stomach on the bed, legs bent up and swinging in the air as she checks tumblr on her cheap smartphone while she waits for Michelle to get home.

-

It’s less than half an hour later when Joan hears the front door to their little apartment opening, shutting loudly as Michelle treks recklessly through the living room, the hall, pushes the door open to their bedroom.

Joan’s head is perched on her arms, looking behind her at Michelle who lingers in the doorway. She pushes her butt up a little, wants to tease and it earns a devilish grin from her girlfriend.

“This all fer me?” Michelle asks, her faded jeans sliding down her thin hips as she stalks forward. Joan can see hints of her strong abs, wants desperately to feel the skin under her thin tank. Her eyes slide up Mich’s stomach, land on her small chest. Michelle never wears bras and Joan loves it. “Jo?”

She shakes out of her thoughts, remembers that she was asked a question and nods. “I wanted to treat you after such a long, hard day at work.” Her confidence falters for a moment, her head tilting down and a blush tinting her cheeks as she mumbles, “I was feeling pretty.”

Michelle is next to her in a minute, sliding onto the bed and wrapping thin arms around Joan’s plump middle. “Ya’ are pretty,” she whispers, leans close to nibble on Joan’s little ear. Joan leans into the touch, into Mich’s arms.

They share a soft kiss, their noses bumping together. Joan slips out of Michelle’s arms, moves to stand from the bed and show off her outfit. There’s a deep red tinting her cheeks, traveling down her neck a bit and she wishes the confidence she held earlier when she put the lace on would come back. She poses a bit, turns so that her butt is being shown off and looks back over her shoulder at Michelle, bites nervously at her lip.

“Fuck, Jo,” Mich smirks, leans up and moves to the edge of the bed to ogle her girlfriend. “Y’look fuckin’ hot, baby.”

“You think so?” Joan asks, twirls quickly before moving to settle between Michelle’s thighs, her hand resting gently on Mich’s bony shoulders.

Michelle nods enthusiastically, runs her hands along Joan’s soft sides, down the curves of her hips and lets them rest on her mid thigh. “Ya’ got these sexy things on, too?” She asks, thumbs at the hem of the thigh-highs that Joan put on.

She hums, “I wanted to try something new.”

“They’re fuckin’ hot. I love the way they’re huggin’ yer thighs, baby.” She accents her words with a squeeze, presses her fingertips into the fabric over Joan’s thighs.

Joan smiles, leans down to press their lips together. She whimpers quietly when Michelle pushes her tongue roughly into her mouth, grabs onto the back of her thighs and hoists her onto her lap. Joan’s thighs settle on both sides of Michelle, and she moans quietly when Mich lets her hand slide from bare skin to the thigh-highs, dips a finger under the soft fabric.

“I like these.” She whispers against Joan’s lips, thumbs at the thigh-highs before she takes a handful of her lace-covered bottom and squeezes it in her big hands. It has Joan gasping quietly, mewling as she squirms in Mich’s lap.

Michelle leans forward, mouths at a pretty freckled collarbone and trails wet kisses down Joan’s body. She tongues at the lace covering the swell of Joan’s chest, snakes a hand up to tug a boob out of its cup. She hums, leans forward to take a dusty nipple in her mouth, sucking greedily at the freckled flesh. The bud hardens against her tongue, Joan throws her head back when Mich’s teeth graze it.

Her hips move a bit restlessly now as she searches for some form of friction. Her body leans a bit until she basically grinding shamelessly against Michelle’s leg, her arousal dampening her lacy underwear.

“God, yer hot.” Michelle mumbles, unclasps the pretty lace bra that blocks her route to Joan’s other nipple. It slides down her freckled shoulders, the cups loosening and slipping from her chest. With every slight roll of her hips, Joan’s chest jiggles, teases Mich.

Michelle fondles her, gropes her chest before letting her hands slide down to Joan’s waist. She digs her fingers into the softness there before shifting, moves on the bed until Joan is on her back. They share a sloppy kiss as Mich hovers over her, grinding her front down against Joan, swallowing up the lewd moan Joan lets loose. She digs her fingers into those pretty freckled thighs, pushes them open and presses her hips hard against Joan’s lace covered warmth.

“Mich - please.” She begs, runs her hands up her body, tweaks a nipple between her fingers and shrugs off her bra. Michelle watches as Joan lets her fingers trail up her collarbone, her neck, resting against her open mouth as she pants quietly.

Michelle grabs her hips, flips her over and wraps an arm around her middle to pull her up. She’s on her knees on the bed, back pressed flush against Mich’s front. She lets her other hand slide down Joan’s soft stomach, down into her lacy underwear. She kisses the back of her neck, smirks when Joan lets her head loll back into the crook of her neck. Her eyes are glazed over, widen when Michelle pushes a finger into her slowly.

“So good, babe.” Mich murmurs, nibbles on Joan’s exposed neck and delights in the pretty moans she lets loose when she starts pumping her fingers. “S’good,” she repeats, adds another finger, curls them and holds Joan securely against her as she squirms and keens.

“Mich, oh - oh _heck_ -”

She starts moving her fingers quicker, smirks when Joan’s fingernails scrape against her arm, claw at her wrist. Her other hand reaches behind her head, tangles in Mich’s long hair as she whimpers. Before she knows it, Michelle is teasing another finger into her and she shifts just so.

“Th-there!” She moans, grinds down against Mich’s hand. “Don’t s-stop, please.” She whines, her body shaking as she nears her orgasm.

“Want ya’ comin’ all over my fingers, baby. Gonna’ do that fer me?” She whispers, teases Joan’s lobe between her teeth.

“Y-yes,” Joan gasps, her thighs shaking as she comes. Her body goes weak in Michelle’s arms as she comes down from her high, Mich’s fingers coaxing her through her orgasm. Joan spams a bit when she pulls her fingers out, sensitive from coming. She eases Joan onto the bed, turns her onto her back as she licks her fingers clean. “G-gross,” Joan mumbles, runs a tired hand through her damp curls.

“Oh ya’ think? My mouth is goin’ somewhere much better,” Michelle winks, pulls down Joan’s soiled underwear before she spreads Joan’s trembling thighs forcefully and settles between the thigh-high clad legs. “Gonna’ taste ya’, Joey. Want my mouth on ya’?”

Michelle doesn’t wait for her answer, sees the hesitant nod she gives as she mumbles, “oh god,” when Mich dives between her legs.

She presses her long tongue flat against her, just laps at her for a bit, but it already has Joan squealing.

“O-oh! _Heck_ , Mich - I-I’m too - _oh_ \- too s-sensitive.”

Mitch just looks up at her from her position as she pokes her tongue out, teases her with it and even presses the tip inside a bit, wiggles her tongue and shoves a hand down into her own pants.

“T-too much, _oh_ , Mich-” Her thighs are shaking, clenching and unclenching around Michelle’s face. She loves unraveling Joan like this, loves watching her lose it.

She teases her with her tongue before licking a a long stripe up, smirks at Joan who is gasping for breath. “Think you can come for me again, Spots?”

She gnaws at her lip, shakes her head, “I don’t - I don’t know. Oh god,” she whispers, her cheeks bright red as she waits anxiously for Mich to continue with her teasing.

“I think ya’ can,” Michelle winks, lets her mouth find Joan’s thigh and leave a bite there, sucking gently to soothe the ache. Joan whimpers, one of her hands latching onto Mich’s hair and tugging her head back - back to where she really wants it.

“P-please,” she moans quietly, “I wanna - again - please?”

It’s all the encouragement Michelle needs to dive back in, tongueing at Joan. Her girlfriend is quaking, her thighs shaking from the overstimulation. Michelle’s own hand is moving quickly in her pants, trying to come along with Joan this time.

“Oh - _oh_ \- I’m - _Mich_!” She squeals, her back arching up off the bed as her thighs clamp around Mich’s head. Her fingers tug almost painfully at Michelle’s hair as she comes, wrecked noises flying out of her mouth. Mich comes along with her, groaning quietly in between Joan’s thighs.

It takes a few long moments for Joan to come down from her second high, her breathing heavy and sharp. Eventually her thighs fall open, a quiet apology falling from her lips as Michelle tiredly slips up her body to lay by her side.

“S’okay, baby. In between yer thighs s’my favorite place t’be.” She says, places a soft kiss against Joan’s cheek.

She’s still panting quietly, her chest heaving a bit as she tries to snuggle into Mich’s arms.

“Thank you,” she whispers, nuzzles her head into Michelle’s neck. “That was _so_ good - didn’t even know I _could_ …”

Mich smiles, rubs her nose into Joan’s curls. “Yer fuckin’ hot, Joey. We definitely gotta’ do that again. And, fuck, ya’ gotta’ wear these sexy ass things more.” Mich thumbs at the top of the thigh-highs.

Joan giggles, “I’m glad you liked them.”

“Yer so pretty, Spots.”

A warm blush tints her cheeks and she nuzzles further into Mich’s neck, like she’s trying to hide from the compliments. “Okay, okay. Shut up, let’s cuddle.”

Mich rolls her eyes, kisses Joan’s hair. “Alright, but yer still pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this extremely self-indulgent fic!! I love the girlfriends and goooddddd I want to write so much more of them.
> 
> If you liked this, pleasepleaseplease leave a comment/kudos! If you have any girlfriend ideas that you want me to write, you can comment those, too (maybe it'll inspire me, who knows!)
> 
> Thank so much for reading!!!


End file.
